


A Space bat proposal

by TigerWolfDemon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Marriage Proposal, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerWolfDemon/pseuds/TigerWolfDemon
Summary: Hordak finishes off his proposal gift for Entrapta while Entrapta worries about what her friends will think about her marrying Hordak and also if he will say yes. Thankfully the super best friend squad is there to help.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	A Space bat proposal

**Author's Note:**

> The names in the text messages are what their contact is on the other's data pad. So Hordak's contact for Catra is Brat Cat.

Hordak awoke to a warm beam of sun hitting his face, he groaned snuggling closer Entrapta, but it was too late. He was awake now. He sighed heavily and opened his red eyes. The sunlight cast it's rays down upon his sleeping princess, who was far from bothering by its brightness. Her soft snores and bird songs were music to his ears. He always woke up before her as the strict schedule of his time running the Horde had demanded that he be an early riser. She, however, was not and he often spent his mornings just taking in his sleepy beauty. He couldn't believe he had been lucky enough to be her partner and that every morning he woke up to his shining star. He wiped a bit of drool off her mouth with his thumb and gave her a soft kiss before finally getting up to start his day. He quickly put on his new lightweight exoskeleton and headed out the door to finish his plan.

He walked down the hall with a smile on his lips. He opened his data pad going over the blueprints for the final repairs to Sealineas. He felt his smile falter a bit at the thought of the water queen. She was not fond of him, although she had warmed to his brothers. He had trouble reading her emotions as everything she said was in a fairly flat tone. However considering when Entrapta had announced she was dating him, Mermista had taken him aside and threatened to break most of his bones if he did wrong by Entrapta. He at least knew she cared about his princess and that was all he needed. He was more than aware that although most of his pence had been served, that he was far from forgiven for his crimes by the Etherians. Although neither was Catra, and that definitely brought a smile to his face. As if by premonition a text from said cat appeared on his screen.

Brat cat: Hey you done with your surprise for Entrapta yet?

Space bat: Almost, I'm putting the final touches on it today. I hope she likes it.

Brat cat: ugh you're such a stupid nerd. Of course she is going to like it. 

Space bat: I seem to recall you being much more nervous about this when you were proposing to Adora. Glimmer had to drag you out from under your desk you were so scared.

Brat cat: SHUT UP!!! Ughh don't remind me. Sparkles already doesn't let me live it down. I don't need it from you too.

Space bat: what is it you always say to me when you embarrass me? Oh yes. Tough shit.

Brat cat: Had I known it would bite me in the ass I wouldn't have explained swear words to you. 

Space bat: how unfortunately

Hordak chuckled to himself before sending a :p as Entrapta had told him it expressed amusement. He had been surprised at how close he had grown with Catra. As they often went to group meditation with Perfuma, he had found having someone else with as many regrets as him, oddly comforting. He found he had a fondness for his former force captain in much the same way he had a fondness for Kadroh. They annoyed him endlessly, although with Kadroh it was unintended. Catra very much did so on purpose. Yet for some strange reason he found he enjoyed their company. A glance at his screen saw another message pop up this one from Perfuma.

Perfuma: Good morning Hordak! I know you're probably very scared about how Entrapta will react to your proposal. I'm here to remind you that she loves you and she will be so happy to spend her life with you. 

Hordak smiled softly at that message, before sending his thanks. He had been surprised at his friendship with the flower princess. Yet with her dating Scorpia. Scorpia being close friends with Entrapta. Also with his guided meditations. He found himself in the flower princess's company quite often. They were both a bit uncomfortable at first, however they found common ground over gushing about their respective partners, helping Etheria heal from the wars, chess and tea. Perfuma was surprisingly intelligent although her knowledge of scientific vocabulary ended at biology. She was incredibly good at reading emotions and had helped not only himself, Entrapta and many of his brothers express themselves better with others. She was also extremely helpful for explaining Etherian courtship practices and explaining how to propose to his beloved princess. 

He felt giddy when he got to their lab, as he pulled out his project he had kept careful hidden in plain sight, as to avoid his princess from noticing. He grinned as he got to work on his surprise. 

\---------------

Entrapta woke to a beeping Emily who was bouncing around the room with delight. She smiled at the robot giving it a loving pat on the head. She felt her signature million watt smile grow on her face as she realized it was today. She hopped up from the bed and carefully opened a hidden compartment in Emily's head. She pulled out a V shaped first one's crystal that she had been working on. She knew the exoskeleton she made was still a work in progress. It was much lighter compared to his old armor but with no battles to fight, he hardly needed something so heavy. She smiled when he first put it on, the relief it brought to him warmed her heart. He looked so much lighter now, without his armor. The exoskeleton's purpose was simply to make him move more comfortably and function within his body's limits. Since the fourteen months since Horde Prime's defeat she saw her partner start to gain some muscle mass back and repair some of the damage done to his body. The exoskeleton now on version 27.1.2 needed more power, and with another space mission coming up she thought it best to have some back up power in case something happened. And since Etheria tradition is to exchange gifts for marriage. It works out well. She grins even bigger when she sees messages from all her friends wishing her good luck. She was sure to thank them all, especially Mermista as she complained about relatively minor issues with some of the buildings in Sealineas to keep Hordak away while she worked on her gift. 

Entrapta tried to walk calmly to their lab, the crystal tucked in her pocket. She giggled when she heard imp crawling around in the air vents. As she reached the door, she felt her hands start to shake. The nerves shoot through her body. She bit her lip, she wasn't normally afraid of failure. This was different. The consequences of him rejecting her proposal and the effects it would have ,not only their relationship, but his standing with her friends. She prided herself in her ability to face failure without hesitation, rejection however was a different beast. She knew people found her.....weird and annoying. Although her friends have grown much better at understanding her quirks, especially over the past year. The worry that they would reject her, lingered in her brain more than she would like to admit. She walked back to her room and called Scorpia.

"HEY Hey!! How's the bride to be feeling?! Was he shocked?! I bet he was shocked! Ohh tell me everything!" Scorpia practically radiated joy through the screen, however she quickly caught her friend's silence, "you okay?"

"I was about to go to the lab, and ask him. I just got so scared. What if he says no. What if he is scared how the other kingdoms react if he says yes. What if he doesn't want me." Entrapta felt tears prick her eyes.

"What? That's crazy!" Scorpia reassured; although the thoughts of Glimmer and Mermista glaring a daggers at Hordak at the last meeting flashed through her mind. "Do you want me to keep talking to you or do you want me to call the super best friend squad?"

"Super best friend squad please" 

"Sure thing pal" Scopria smiled.

Soon all her friends popped up on her screen in the conference call. Bow as usual was the first to speak.

"Super best friend squad meeting! Who needs support?" 

"Hi Bow"

"Entrapta is everything alright?" He asked as soon as he noticed she was hiding her face in her welding mask. 

"Yes...well no. The gift is fine. I'm just...scared. I know he isn't exactly your guys favorite person on Etheria-" 

"If he said no, I'll kill him" Mermista says flatly.

"He didn't say no. I haven't even asked. I'm just worried he will say no...mostly because he doesn't want to hurt me or my kingdom. He knows a lot of you don't really trust him and he has just accepted that....I just know he worries about how this could affect my friendships with you guys. I don't doubt his love for me but he is always very apprehensive about his worth and his crimes."

Even though most of them were in separate places, Mermista and Glimmer suddenly felt a thousand eyes staring at them. 

Mermista sighed, "I don't think I'll ever be able to fully let go what happened to my kingdom because of him. It's a lot to move on from. I do appreciate everything you both have done to restore and improve my kingdom. I also know how horrible the hivemind is. Most importantly, I have seen how much he cares about you, he treats you well and he loves so much. You love him. He loves you. At the end of the day that's all that matters. Geek princess you're my friend. And I want you to be happy, even if it's with the space bat."

Bow coughed, eyeing down Glimmer, who looked down a bit before speaking, "He's working on changing and I think all of us could probably work on being nicer to him. Entrapta, he loves you with every fiber of his being. And you love him back. You don't need any of our blessings. But I'll give you mine. Go get your space bat"

"Thanks, I love you guys" Entrapta smiled softly. She grinned as cheers of I love you toos echoed through the speaker, as all her fears melted away.

"Man, can you believe we've had two heart felt conversations in the past two days" Scorpia laughed and then immediately realized what she said, covering her mouth with her claws, "I mean we said nothing, this is the first one we've had in awhile. It's not like we had a conversation with Hordak earlier. Oh crap I wasn't supposed to say that, I mean what conversation with Hordak? Who had a conversation with Hordak? Not us. I me-" 

Perfuma gently put her hand over her girlfriend's mouth, patting her back reassuringly, as she could see the guilt frame Scorpia's face. 

"You guys.....talked to Hordak?" Entrapta eyes widen with shock. "I mean I knew he has been planning a proposal but I didn't know he talked to you guys about it"

"WAIT, you knew about the proposal he was planning?" Catra asked flabbergasted.

"He hid his gift in the lab" Entrapta said matter of factly as a chorus of ohhhs cackled through the speakers. 

"Okay, well I'm glad I didn't ruin anything." Scorpia sighed.

"Nope!" Entrapta smiled her normal million watt smile and they all let out a laugh of relief. A knock at the door immediately silenced them.

"Darling, are you okay? Can I come in?" Hordak's voice said softly through the door. 

"Yeah I'm alright you can come in" Entrapta giggled quickly placing the data pad face down on the end table. 

Hordak walked into the room, a smile on his lips, but the twitch of his folded back ears gave away his nerves. Entrapta felt her heart race as she realized what was happening, her hand instinctively went to her pocket where her crystal was tucked. 

"I....wanted to ask you something...very important. I know we have only been officially dating for a year but after all we've been through together and how long we've known each other. I can't imagine my life without you. After everything I've done, I don't know if I deserve all the love you've shown me. I just know that I don't want to live without it. Wil-" he was cut off by her lips as her arms and hair wrapped around him. 

"Yes." She whispered in his ear before giving it a nibble. 

"Yes?!" Hordak asked, looking a bit like he was about to pass out and confused as to if she knew what she was saying yes to.

"Yes I will marry you. Did I not clarify? I'm sorr-" It was her turn to be cut off with a kiss as a soft trill escaped his throat. A choir of distorted cheers came from the data pad. Which made Hordak's face turn a bright red. "Oh yeah, my friends called me on my data pad before you walked in. Say hi everybody!" A loud cry of Hellos and congratulations came from the speakers. 

Hordak couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculousness, a grin almost as bright as his shining star's formed on his lips. As he handed her his gift. 

"A new welding mask?!" She bounced on her hair and her eyes twinkled like when they had gone on a space walk together. 

"It's more than that. It has a built in recording device that's synced to our lab computer. Also the eyes have settings, including night vision, and heat reading" He giggled when he heard her squee before tackling him and peppering his face with kisses. "I take it you like it?"

"I LOVE IT! Oh wait, I almost forgot your gift!" She pulled out the v shaped crystal before popping open a panel on his exoskeleton and the collar slid down around the current crystal that powered it.

"Wait when did you modify my exoskeleton?" He blinked completely baffled.

"Oh I have been modifying it for this for the past six months while I worked on the crystal. I just didn't tell you about it." She giggled mischievously, as she placed the new crystal above the other one. "This will give you some extra power and hopefully make things a bit easier for you" 

He placed his hand over the two crystals that sat around his neck, while looking into the eyes of his beloved princess. "I love you"

"I love you too" Entrapta smiled before kissing him. A chorus of very loud Awwws could be heard from the data pad.

"WILL YOU ALL HANG UP ALREADY!" Hordak shouted with more embarrassment than rage. While Entrapta fell over laughing, as proposals went it was chaotic, messy and beautiful. And neither one would change it for the world.


End file.
